The present invention relates to dialysis and, more particularly, to a dialysis bed.
In medicine, dialysis is a process for removing waste and excess water from the blood, and is used primarily as an artificial replacement for lost kidney function in people with kidney failure. Dialysis may be used for those with an acute disturbance in kidney function (acute kidney injury, previously acute renal failure), or progressive but chronically worsening kidney function—a state known as chronic kidney disease stage 5 (previously chronic renal failure or end-stage renal disease). The latter form may develop over months or years, but in contrast to acute kidney injury is not usually reversible, and dialysis is regarded as a “holding measure” until a kidney transplant can be performed, or sometimes as the only supportive measure in those for whom a transplant would be inappropriate. Currently, regular beds are used for dialysis patients. Regular beds do not accommodate the needs of a dialysis patient.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved dialysis bed that allows the patient to shift.